The invention relates to a bar of soap which is manipuiable in conventional scrubbing fashion while at the same time providing structure which allows the bar to be gripped firmly by the user.
Heretofore, soap has been formed into a plurality of different shapes and includes the use of hooks or ropes in order to hang the bar from a pin or other device when the soap is not being used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,438, issued to P. Cilia, discloses a circular bar of soap having a central aperture which receives a peg mounted in a soap dish. In another embodiment, the Cilia patent discloses a hook shaped soap configuration having a groove for receiving a hang-up peg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,792, issued to C. McNabb, discloses a soap cake construction in which an end extension is provided with a hole or hook for hanging the soap cake from a suitable hanger or support.
However, while such soap bars have the ability to be hung for drying purposes, they still must manipulated in a conventional body scrubbing fashion. The manipulation of such a bar of soap requires some dexterity since the bar of soap is generally slippery. The user must grasp the bar in such a fashion that it does not slip from the user's hand. In addition, the user would like to manipulate a rectangular bar or cake of soap in a brushing fashion having the largest flat area of the soap placed in physical contact with the body surface to be lathered. Often, the hang up hook may impede the soaping of the body and provide an obstacle which the user must contend with during manipulation of the soap when lathering the body.